


Art for "In the Flesh"

by Art (EosRose)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: podficbigbang, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/Art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art created for Podfic Big Bang 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "In the Flesh"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215721) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



>   * Fonts are [route 3](http://www.dafont.com/route-3.font) and [DaunPenh](http://fontpark.net/en/font/daunpenh/).
>   * All base graphics found through Google Images.
> 


[ ](http://koishii.net/temple/wp-content/uploads/eosrose-In-the-Flesh-Banner.png)

[ ](http://koishii.net/temple/wp-content/uploads/eosrose-In-the-Flesh.png)

[ ](http://koishii.net/temple/wp-content/uploads/eosrose-In-the-Flesh-Poster.png)


End file.
